Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the popular video game series of the same name, all TV series of the same name, and all comic books of the same name, as well as Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors ever since Sega became third party and started releasing their titles for Nintendo systems. Sonic is known for his supersonic/hypersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to the part his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Knuckles is his second best friend but also his first rival. Sonic has had many voice actors throughout his history. In his first speaking role in Sonic's Schoolhouse, he was voiced by Meg Inglima. In the cartoons, he was voiced by Jaleel White; though in Sonic Underground, his singing voice was provided by Samuel Vincent. From 1999 till 2004, he was voiced by Ryan Drummond. He was later replaced by Jason Griffith, who had previously voiced the character in the English dub of Sonic X. Griffith kept the role until 2010, when he was replaced by Roger Craig Smith, who has voiced Sonic since then. History Early life Not much is known about Sonic's early life. Although, he was born on Christmas Island and that he spent his life traveling around the world in search for an adventure. At some point in his life, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances. After meeting each other, Sonic battled Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the mad scientist attempted time again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time emerging victories and foiling the doctor's plans. Despite their many battles, however, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. South Island Battle Sonic heard news about Robotnik and his robotic forces invading South Island after that the doctor discovered powerful relics, Chaos Emeralds, were hidden on the Island and sought them to use their power to produce weapons of mass destruction. Annoyed by Robotnik's perseverance, Sonic rushed to the Island to stop Robotnik. Once he arrived, he found out that Robotnik was enslaving the animal citizens there and forcing them to power his machines. Despite being greatly outnumbered, Sonic saved the animals by destroying their robotic prisons and retrieve the powerful emeralds before Robotnik could get his hands on them. After eliminating robotic forces in different areas by saving his friends and securing the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic entered Robotnik's stronghold on the Island, defeated the villain and drove him off the Island. With Robotnik finally defeated, Sonic reunited with the animals at Green Hill Zone and then released the Chaos Emeralds; with their power ensured the Island's prosperity. West Side Island Battle Sonic travelled around the world in the Tornado in search for adventure, when he discovered West Side Island. Landing there and with nothing else to do, Sonic decided to relax and explore this new place. After a few days though, Sonic noticed someone was following him and found out it was a two-tailed fox cub named Tails Miles Prower, who had came to idolize him. At first, Sonic attempted to ignore him and leave him be. However, as Tails continued to follow him, Sonic was impressed that he could keep up, and decided to allow him to tag along, though he was still not particularly interested in him. Later, during an early afternoon, Sonic was taking a nap under the Tornado until explosions awake him and find out Badniks were attacking West Side Island. Standing beside Tails during the initial attack, Sonic was angered when he knew Dr. Robotnik was behind this and ran running into the center of the attack to find the evil doctor. Sonic fought Robotnik in his new inventions again, defeating him every time. After managing to free West Side Island, Sonic and Tails pursued Robotnik to the Wing Fortress Zone onboard the Tornado. Afterwards, Tails helped Sonic up to the Death Egg and allowed Sonic to face Robotnik alone. Sonic managed to fight and destroy Robotnik's Silver Sonic and then chased Robotnik until the mad scientist deployed the Death Egg Robotnik. Through a long battle, Sonic defeated his machine and then sent the Death Egg to Earth, destroying it and defeating Robotnik once again. Captured by Robotnik Sonic was captured by Dr. Robotnik and imprisoned on Eggman Island where he was to be executed alongside Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Teaming with fellow prisoners, Sonic escaped his cell, only to blown at the other side of the Island with Mighty and Ray by a geyser triggered by Robotnik. The three prisoners infiltrated Robotnik's Tower and confronted their common foe but escaped when Robotnik triggered a self-destruction. Little Planet Later on, Sonic was travelling in Never Lake to travel to Little Planet, a small satellite that goes near Earth once a year, to explore it. When Sonic arrived, however, he found out that the planet was transformed into a mechanical wasteland and chained to a nearby Mountain, thus preventing it from leaving. After avoiding from falling mountain debris, Sonic noticed Robotnik's face carved into the mountain where the chain was embedded; immediately he knew that his arch-nemesis was behind this and up to no good again. Sonic therefore traveled to the Little Planet to liberate it from Robotnik's control. As he arrived, Sonic realized he could undo Robotnik's work by using the planet's time messages to change the past and collect the mystical Time Stones, Robotnik's reason for invasion on the planet. Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog, despite their initial encounter). While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Eggman's clutches). In contrast to his cockiness, Sonic has shown to be modest when it comes to titles, telling Shahra that he was gonna blush (shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings), or in Sonic Advance 2, where he becomes shocked by Cream the Rabbit calling him mister (and because of her politeness). Sonic's has a high amount of charisma, since many people respect and look up to him. His favorite food is chili dogs. Abilities Sonic's main factor is his super-sonic speed. He can run at five times the speed of sound facilely and blast through enemies with no problem. Sonic can even move beyond light-speeds, time-travel, and move through dimensions with no effort at all. His speed augments his reflexes as well, as seen where he can dodge oncoming attacks. He can also skim across water. However, he is also known for being able to use the chaos emeralds to turn into super-sonic, which is faster, stronger and has the ability to fly, this form can last for weeks even (as seen in Sonic Advance). He has also been shown to transform into other forms (such as Hyper Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Ultra Sonic (Archie) Dark Super Sonic (Sonic X) and Dark Spines (Sonic and the Secret Rings), but most of these were one-time transformations. Color powers (Sonic Colors), and elemental shields (Sonic 3 and Knuckles) are some of his other abilities. Sonic can even perform chaos control to do a multitude of things (i.e. warping space and time). Sonic is well-versed in boarding (via snowboarding, skateboarding etc), in fact his skills even extend to extreme gear riding (despite being self-taught), as seen in (Sonic Riders and its two sequels), where he becomes the top-class extreme gear rider after beating Metal Sonic (who at that time, had copied everyone's data). Energy Projection, Spin attacks, Sonic Punch, Light Speed Dash/Attack, Wind-elemental attacks, etc, are some other attacks or abilities this speedster can use. He also showed an aptitude for swordsmanship (as seen in'' Sonic and the Black Knight''). Sonic's main weakness is the fact he can't swim, but as shown in Sonic X he can swim if he has too. In the Mario vs Sonic series, any time Sonic is involved in an Aquatic event, he's the only character to have a life-vest. Another is that he feels awkward if captured (due to his pride on being the fastest). His other weakness is that he is impatient and he can't be still at one place. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick, close as brother) **Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (best friend, self-proclaimed girlfriend) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **The GUN Commander *Princess Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Chip (good friend) *Wisps **Yacker Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (old rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Jet the Hawk (rival in speed) *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (arch-enemy) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (robotic dopplegänger and second arch-enemy) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman Nega *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *Time Eater *The Deadly Six *Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom ''series) Trivia *Sonic's confirmed love-interest in the games is Amy Rose, though it is often left ambiguous if he reciprocates her feelings. However in the ''Sonic Boom continuity, there's a hint that Sonic may have feelings for Amy (which was showcased several times in some episodes). *One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer. *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Princess Elise falls in love with him and actually kisses him after the Chaos Emeralds are gathered to revive him after he was killed by Mephiles the Dark. *In Sonic Boom, his arms are blue (as opposed to peach). *It's currently unknown as to the information of Sonic's family, as well as how he and Dr. Eggman became enemies. *Despite water being his biggest weakness in the vast majority of continuity's, he was perfectly able to swim in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sonic is highly notorious for breaking the 4th wall. *There is a genome named "Sonic hedgehog". *Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is the guitarist. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, ''Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakespearean language. *In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. *He is also one of the good guys in ''Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. Gallery Adv_sonic_ok_32.png|Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_18.png|Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Sonic.png Sonic 6.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog In Nighttime Sonic's Smiling.jpg|Sonic's Heroic Grin Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sthwir.png|Sonic, as he appears in Wreck-It Ralph Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Sonic, as he appears in Sonic Boom. 01a.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as his Werehog ego in Sonic Unleashed Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).jpg|Sonic in Sonic Boom Sonamy 2.jpg|"Amy, let's go!" Sonic and Tails 3.jpg|Sonic and Tails Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Sonic and Shadow Sonic Boom 2.jpg|Sonic and his friends facing Lyric Sonic_SSBB.png|Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Brawl PS_Amiibo_26_SSBBatch4_Sonic_image510h.jpg|Sonic Amiibo Sonic_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Sonic being introduced in the Subspace Emmessary in SSBB 250px-Sonic_SSB4.png|Sonic, as he appears in SSB4 SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS SONIC.png|Sonic in Sonic Lost World Team Sonic.jpg|Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Speedsters Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Martyr Category:Mascots Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Icon Category:Genius Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Orphans Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Tricksters Category:Rivals Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Role Models Category:Male Damsels Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Movie Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Bond Protector Category:Neutral Good Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Archenemy Category:Partners in Training Category:Universal Protection Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Independent Heroes Category:Sole Survivors Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Parents Category:Space Survivers Category:Hungry Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bosses Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Optimists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Spouses Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Casanova Category:MAD Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Master Combatants Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Remorseful Heroes